How many kids?
by Tarra Hikari
Summary: It was a spring day at Gakuen ALice. School had let out more than three hours ago. Two teengaers sat secluded under a Sakura tree. The brunette turned and asked her accomplice an emabressing question. " Ne, Natsume, how many kids do you want?"


Konichiwa minna-san! it's me, and I'm finally back! I will be started Engaged To My Enemy soon, and I won't be on hiatus for that long, and so to "remember writing"a bit, I'll start with a brand-new one-shot! review!

ONE SHOT- How Many Kids?

It was Friday and it was the evening. School let out more than three hours ago. Most students were in their doems, or out in Central Town, enjoying school finally being finished; even if it endd three hours ago. Although, two teenagers were secluded, away from everyone else, under a Sakura Tree. Both weren't speaking, but they both enjoyed the calm silence. The male loved coming here to the Sakura Tree, it was a perfect place to go to when you wanted to be away from your loud-mouthed friends. The female loved it for thevery same reason, and because the male was usually found here. Their fingers were entwined. The sun was setting, dipping behind the Sakura trees. The light spring wind shook several petals from the trees, making them dance elegantly with the wind. Then the brunette turned towards her raven-haired partner and asked a simple question. One question that made him blush and squirm at the same time.

"Ne, Natsume, how many kids do you want?" The brunette asked.

Matsume turned away. It was an embarressing question. Why would Mikan ask that? Slowly, Natume felt a light blush creeping up his cheeks. Natsume felt like he had betrayed himself by blushing.

" Why are you aking a stupid question like that ?" Natsume asked.  
>"Because we're eighteen! we're graduating in a month! We need to think of our future!" Mikan excalimed, flailing her arms in the air.<p>

When Natsume didn't answer, she said "Okay, fine. Don't answer. But at least answer this question." Mikan smirked.

Natsume groaned. " Another stupid question?"

Mikan nodded. Then she yelled, " Hey my questions aren't stupid!"

" Yes they are." Natsume smirked.

Natsume loved seeing Mikan flustered.

"Nu-uh! Narumi-sensei says there is no thing as a stupid question!" Mikan stuck her tongue out childishly.

" Think about WHO you were asking. You just asked the stupid gay sensei." Natsume said.

" Narumi- sensei's not gay!" Mikan defended her favorite teacher.

" Yeah, whatever." Natsume stood up and was about to leave, when Mikan pulled him down. HARD. Natsume winced a little, nbut not enough for Mikan to get ideas that she was far more stronger and superior than him, which she was most DEDFENITLY NOT.

' Where are you going? I still didn't ask my question." Mikan grinned evilly.

" Damn." Natsume muttered. Natsume usually just stalled and walked away whenever someone asked a stupid question. It worked for him. At least until now. _When did she get so smart?_ Natsume thought.  
>Then he recalled when she became the fourth smartest after himself, Imai, and Tobita. It was Jinno's nightmare come alive.<p>

" Well, who are you going to marry?" Mikan asked. " And when?"

Again, Natume began to squirm.

Mikan loved seeing her boyfriend squirm. She knew boys hated talking about marriage and kids. People around the school said she was a secret sadist under those happy smiled and cheerful attitude. No wonder Hotaru Imai could even stand her. Of course, these rumors were false. _Hotaru..._ Mikan recalled when she found out that Hotaru and Ruka were going out. Hotaru and Ruka were going out for two years. As suprised as she was, she was happy for them. But that didn't mean Hotaru's blackmailing stopped. Rather, it grew. The fangirls were terrified of Hotaru, but they respected her greatly. She was afterall, the girl who supplied them photos of their beloved, yet sadly taken, Ruka-sama, even though it came with a hefty price. Sometimes she snagged an extra few, and gave photos to Natsume's fanclub. Yes, the Natsume and Ruka fanclub disbanded after their president, Sumire Shouda, became romantically involved with Kokoro Yome. Without Sumire's strict guidance, the faclub fell apart,and quickly disbanded.  
>But several cons arised soon after. Mikan and Hotaru both got gigantic fanclubs after they hit fifteen. Then, Natume and Ruka got seperate fanclubs, respectively. These fanclubs, thankfully, weren't that crazy like the previous ones.<p>

" I'm waiting." Mikan said, pretending to be impatient.

" I'm not." Was Natsume's rude reply.

Mikan would've fallen to the ground if she wasn't already sitting on it.

"WHAT?" Mikan's piercing scream was heard all over Gakuen Alice.

" Simple, I'll go to college, succeed in life, and live a free bachelor." Natsume smirked, because now the tables were turned.

" You can't do that!" Mikan shouted. "You have to have kids!"

Natsume raised an eyebrow. " why should I? are yo implying I should have kids with you?"

Mikan blushed scarlet. "I-I never said that!"

" You stuttered." Natsume pointed out.

" So?" Mikan folded her arms defiantly.

" You stutter when your nervous, usually when someone's right on the mark." Natsume smirked.

Mikan childishly 'humphed' and looked away.

About five minutes later, Natsume couldn't stand the silence anymore. It used to be the other way around, when Mikan would get frustrated with _his_ silence.

" Twenty." Natume said.

" Twenty?" Mikan repeated, confused .

" I want to have tewnty kids with you." Natsume smirked.

" Why twenty?" Mikan asked.

" Because it's proof that we did it twenty times, at least." Natsume smirked and stood up and began to stroll away.

The astonsihed brunette realized what Natsume had just said. " NATSUME HYUUGA! DID YOU JUST SAY PROOF?" Mikan shouted.

Mikan furiously got up and ran towards Natsume.

But under her red face that was a mixture of rage and a blush, Mikan felt a smile tug on her lips.

The End

Hikari- Voila! My second one shot! Check out my first one shot, Nonoko's Emotion Potion, and check out my chapter story that hopefully will be updated, Engaged to My Enemy. Oh, and most importantly, REVIEW! Arigatou .


End file.
